Lily Potter and the Room Of Requirement
by XLoony-LoverX
Summary: AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am sorry to say that this story is currently on HOLD, as I am writing an Untitled Twilight Fic. You should go check it out. Sorry if this upsets anyone, but don't worry, as of now, I am definately planning on continuing Lily's story!
1. The Confrontation

"Okay, Lily. It's 11:00. Time for you to get on the train." Harry Potter said to his daughter.

"I love you, Daddy." she said to him as she boarded the train.

"I love you, too." he said. He then walked away with his wife, Ginny, attemping to contain the tears of sadness and joy for his children. Although he used to be a part of the hustle and bustle of the trip to Hogwarts, it brought to him a certain sadness.

On The Hogwarts Express…..

"So you're Potter's daughter." a clean-cut and proper looking boy jeered at Lily.

"Excuse me?" eleven year old Lily Potter asked, a hint of bitterness in her voice.

"Mr. Harry Potter. _Amazing _Harry Potter. Who would've thought he'd marry your dirt poor mother? My dad always knew he was a stupid attention seeker. Why else would he marry that blood-traitor?" The boy continued.

"Lily, get out of here. You don't need to be dealing with the likes of Scorpius Malfoy. Why don't you pick on someone your own age, Malfoy?" Albus Potter, Lily's older brother, intervened.

"Why don't _you_ stay out of this, Potter? Let your little sister battle her own war." Scorpius sneered.

"How about you make me, Malfoy." Albus shot back as he drew his wand. _That sneer must be the same sneer that Dad had to see every day with Scorpius' father. _Albus thought.

"Why don't you go back to your compartment and stuff your face into the sweets your dad's money's buying you, Potter. It looked to me like you had a pretty hefty amount. I'm sure your mother's family would have killed for that when she was growing up." He then paused and gave a dramatic sigh. "If _I_ had lived in _that _situation _I_ would have rather spent my life as a house elf." Scorpius said. Ending his rant on a hostile note, he also drew his wand.

"Stop rambling, Malfoy. You could make a fool of yourself." Lily added in quietly, but aggressively.

"He already has, Lily. Just let me handle this, okay?" Albus mumbled. "Stop talking now or I'll hex you, Malfoy, I swear."

"My father told me what your Uncle _Ronald's_ wand looked like in his 2nd year, Potter. It was in pretty bad shape, eh? That tree sure showed his wand who was boss." Scorpius laughed.

"Cut it out, Malfoy. Keep being careless and you'll be silenced." Albus warned.

" Remind my mother to publish my autobiography after I die. She'll be able to find it on my bookcase at home." Scorpius mocked.

"I would be honored. When I'm there I'll be sure to take all of your belongings and sell them at a garage sale. Not like your parents would care. They're still too busy mourning the death of their precious Lord Voldemort." Albus snapped.

Scorpius then stared out the window, losing his focus. Suddenly, he came back into reality. "Garage sale? Ha, you've been hanging around your Muggle-loving grandfather too long, Potter." Scorpius spat out as he began twirling his wand between his fingers.

"Stop trying to get me angry, Malfoy." Albus threatened through his clenched teeth.

"I don't have to try." Scorpius smirked as he walked away.


	2. The Sorting

"First years, this way. This way, first years!" called out Rubeus Hagrid. "Why, hello, Lily. 'Ow are you?"

"I'm fine, Hagrid. Just a little nervous." lied Lily. Still angry about her confrontation with Scorpius, she walked away from Hagrid with the crowd of her first year classmates.

As Hogwarts came into view, her mind was instantly cleared. Although she had seen the castle many times before, she was absolutely dazzled by the sight.

"Isn't it beautiful?" a girl sitting next to Lily asked. She had dark red, shoulder length hair with bright blue eyes.

"Yeah…" Lily sighed.

"My name is Aviella Newbury. What is your name?" Aviella said

"My name is Lily Potter. Nice to meet you." Lily said, smiling at last.

"Wow, you're Harry Potter's daughter! I've read about your dad in school books." she blushed. "Sorry,"

Lily laughed. "It's okay."

"My mum and dad are Muggles. They're musicians. I'll tell you, they never understood how I managed to fix their instruments so quickly. I didn't know how I did it either, it just happened. Were we ever surprised when I got my letter from Hogwarts on my birthday!" Aviella explained.

"My story isn't as exciting. My parents are both wizards. Wee." Lily said unenthusiastically.

"But your parents are Harry and Ginny Potter! Isn't that exciting?" Aviella asked.

"They're just my mum and dad. It's no big deal." Lily said.

As they were being unloaded from the boats, Aviella watched Lily curiously. _Shouldn't it be exciting??_ she thought to herself.

"Quiet down, everyone. Welcome to Hogwarts! My name is Professor Longbottom, and I will be your Herbology teacher." Neville Longbottom said with a cheery face. "In a few minutes, you're all going to go into the Great Hall. There, you will be sorted into one of four houses. They are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. No one house is better than the other; they are all equal. Don't let anyone judge you or tell you who or what you are based on your house."

He then paused in thought. Neville remembered this day for him like it happened yesterday. Then, snapping back into reality, he said, "It's time."

Lily took a deep breath as she walked into the Great Hall. She saw the Sorting Hat sitting on its stool in front of the staff table. Headmistress McGonagall, smiling warmly at all of the students, clanked a spoon against her goblet to call attention to the school.

"Welcome to everyone on this September evening. Welcome back to those of who have been here before and greetings to those who have not. My name is Headmistress McGonagall. The feast will begin as soon as the sorting is completed. Professor Longbottom." McGonagall, motioning to Professor Longbottom to begin the sorting, nodded.

Clearing his throat, Professor Longbottom read, "Ackerman, William." A scrawny, nervous looking boy stepped up to the stool and sat down. A few seconds after Professor Longbottom had set the hat on his head, it shouted out, "Hufflepuff!"

After the applause died down, the list went on and on. Lily had begun to zone out when she noticed that her friend Aviella wasn't standing next to her anymore. She was up on the stool with the sorting hat on her head!

"Ravenclaw!" it suddenly shouted. Aviella, smiling at Lily, walked over to the Ravenclaw table.

"Potter, Lily." Professor Longbottom called out. Lily froze. She suddenly couldn't move. _What if I'm put in Slytherin? _She thought. Then she remembered what Dad always told her, "It doesn't matter what house you are in. Your mother and I will be proud of you, no matter what." With this in mind, she walked up to the stool.

"Good luck." Professor Longbottom whispered.

"Well, well, well, Harry and Ginny Potter's daughter, eh? Everyone is expecting you in Gryffindor, but your head is quite different than your family's….I see you have a smart mind, maybe Ravenclaw. Among that, you are brave, but a little too curious….About what though…Hmm….Malfoy, eh? I wasn't expecting to hear that name in _your_ mind, Miss Potter. Ah, now it is overpowering your thoughts. Your curiosity with the Malfoy family can only take you one place…. SLYTHERIN!" the Sorting Hat, at first whispering, shouted out.

Lily froze. _It's no big deal, it's no big deal._ she tried to remind herself. Unfortunately, no matter what she tried to tell herself, she knew that it WAS a big deal.

The Great Hall was silent. Professor Longbottom gasped, while Headmistress McGonagall looked as if she had been stunned. Albus and James stood up and began shouting with protest.

"What did YOU do???" Albus screamed as he stormed over to Scorpius. "What are you playing at, Malfoy? You did SOMETHING!"

"I didn't do anything, Potter. Are you going mad? Your little sister is obviously not as innocent as you thought she was, now is she?" Scorpius sneered, springing up with anger. However, in his head, he was also wondering what had happened.

"SILENCE." said a faint, but stern voice. The ghost of Severus Snape came out of the shadows. "Potter, cool down and stop being bullheaded. Malfoy, sit. The Sorting Hat clearly believed that young Lily Potter belonged in Slytherin. What is said is done, and that is all we can say. Proceed with the sorting, Longbottom." Snape said. He then drifted out of the room.


	3. Mixed Emotions

"Aviella!" Lily shouted down the corridor to her friend. She couldn't stand the silent glares she was receiving from the Gryffindors. _As if this is MY fault._ Lily thought.

"Um…What do _you_ want, Potter?" Aviella snarled. Her Ravenclaw classmates nodded with approval.

"Nothing…Nothing at all." Lily responded, hurt by her supposed friend's words.

_What do I do now?_ Lily thought. _Al and James don't know how to talk to me. Neville and Headmistress McGonagall can hardly look at me! I don't even know how to tell my parents! And now, I have to deal with-_

"Hey, Potter." Scorpius said, interrupting Lily's thoughts.

"Great, just the person I needed to see." Lily mumbled sarcastically.

"Now, now, be nice, Potter. We're practically family now. May I walk you to the common room?" Scorpius said.

"What are you trying to do Malfoy?" Lily asked with a hint of accusation.

_Oh, no. I have to be more subtle. Dad warned me not to be too sudden with the ladies…Ha, still can't believe he wanted Hermione Granger!_ Thought Scorpius. He laughed out loud at his father's first love interest.

""What." Lily snapped.

"Nothing, just thinking." Scorpius said, still smiling.

"So, what's the deal with 'Slytherin Living'? Do Slytherins have more fun?" Lily asked sarcastically.

"It has it's perks, I guess. We get all of the pretty girls." Scorpius said as he smirked.

Lily suddenly stopped walking. "What are you playing at? Stop it okay, because it's not working. I'm on to you, Malfoy, oh, yes I am. Just cut it out, okay? You're becoming a creeper."

"….Sorry." Scorpius mumbled.

Lily huffed with frustration. "It's fine…" she mumbled.

As they walked along, there was a long, awkward silence. Both Scorpius and Lily were too lost in their twisted, pre-teen thoughts to acknowledge each other.

_So much for chivalry. Guess it __is__ really dead._ Scorpius thought glumly.

_What is he doing? Is a Malfoy seriously hitting on me? Oh, jeez, this isn't right!_ Lily thought.

_What will I do? I think I really like her…but she's a __Potter__. Oh, WHY does she have to be a __Potter__? _Scorpius complained to himself.

_I'm not supposed to like a __Malfoy__! Mom and Dad will have a fit!_

_And she's only eleven…ELEVEN! She's way too young…But wait…Dad liked Granger right away…but they were BOTH eleven!_

_He's THIRTEEN! And he's pretty much Al's enemy... Oh, what am I going to do? _

_She's never like me…But I can't just forget about her. _

_Wait, maybe I'm reading signs that aren't there…..Does he like me, or not? There's no WAY that he likes me…_

_Maybe she likes me?_

_I wonder if he DOES really like me…._

Then, realizing they had reached the Slytherin Common Room, Scorpius said, "Unforgivable Curse."

_Well THAT'S a pleasant password. Ugh, __**Slytherin**__… _Lily thought as she grimaced.

"Um…I guess I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast?" Scorpius said hesitantly.

"….Sure." Lily replied.

"Do you…umm….want to…." Scorpius began.

"What?" Lily asked.

"Nothing….Well…g'night, Potter." Scorpius said before leaving Lily alone in the common room.

"Good night, Mal-…Scorpius…" Lily said.


	4. The Room Of Requirement

"Leave me alone, Lily." Albus screamed.

"Yeah, just go away!" James also screamed.

"What? What did I do? Dad! Al and James are telling me to leave!" Lily yelled, slightly panicked.

"They're right, Lily. Get out of our lives. We don't want a Slytherin in the family." Harry said, shaking his head in disgust.

"Daddy? No! Mum, please help me!" Lily cried. This is NOT how she had planned her Christmas holiday to go.

"Listen to your father, honey." Ginny said as she smiled.

"I thought we taught ya better, Lil, I really did. First, you're not being obedient. Second, you're a Slytherin? I despise Slytherins! Thirdly, you're romantically involved with a Malfoy! Coulda picked any other kid in the whole school. Heck, any other Slytherin for all I care, but a Malfoy!?" Ron ranted angrily.

Lily, now in tears, sobbed, "Aunt Hermione??"

"Keep your grades up, sweetie!" Hermione chimed.

"Get out of this house NOW!" Harry shouted.

"No! This isn't happening! This isn't happening." Lily sobbed

"Potter! Potter? POTTER!" Lily heard someone scream.

Suddenly, she was looking up at Professor Snape's ghost.

"You woke me up, Potter. If I were you, I'd run up to breakfast before it's too late. Get OUT of here!" Snape said.

"Y-Yes, sir!" Lily stuttered.

"And stop your blubbering, girl" Snape added as he drifted through the wall.

As soon as Snape was gone, Lily jumped out of bed, got changed, and ran up to breakfast.

In the doorway of the Great Hall, she stopped to catch her breath. A portrait on the wall stared at her.

"What….What're you looking at?" Lily gasped.

The wizard in the portrait silently walked away.

In the Great Hall, she went straight to the Slytherin table. As she walked, she tried to ignore all of the pairs of eyes that were watching her every move. Sitting down at the very edge of the table, she ate.

Scorpius, just spotting her, ran over to see her.

"Good morning, sleepy head. Long night?" he joked.

"Shuddup, Mmfoy." Lily grunted as she ate her pancakes.  
"Jeez, slow down. You're going to choke yourself." Scorpius said.

"Will you just go away? Leave me alone." Lily said sternly.

"Why should I? It's not like you have any other friends." Scorpius said matter-of-factly.

"You're NOT my friend. And people are staring! You better go away before Al or James spots you near me." Lily warned.

"You think I'm SCARED of them?" Scorpius said, suddenly angry.

"You should be." Lily said firmly. She then kicked the bench back and stormed out of the Great Hall.

Scorpius groaned. "What am I going to do about her?" he wondered aloud.

Lily ran up two flights of stairs and collapsed on the floor crying.

_I can't let him think I like him. I can't get too close to him, either. _She thought.

After sitting and crying for a little while, she decided to wander the castle before her first class. She started out with trying to find the Gryffindor Common Room, but gave up at the fifth floor.

She then walked by the plaque that was put up for the Room of Requirement.

As she read it, she though, _Wow, it must have been an amazing room…I wish __I__ had a place to be alone right now…_

Pacing up and down the corridor, she thought she heard a clicking noise.

"Ugh, that'd BETTER not be you, Scorpius!" she said. _Even though I __want__ it to be you…_ Lily thought as she looked up.

Lily gasped. There, right in front of her, was a large, majestic looking door.

"Oh my gosh." She breathed. "This is it! The Room of Requirement! But, wait…Why is it opening for me?? It didn't even open for Mum and Dad when they came back…"

The doors suddenly opened. However, Lily didn't see what she expected to see. The Room of Requirement was completely empty. Spotless.

"What happened in here?" she exclaimed.

"What did you require?" a voice behind her said.

Lily whirled around and saw Scorpius with his head down, leaning against one of the brass doors.

"What are you doing here? Oh, no, go away! My family will hate me. Just leave!" Lily screamed at him. She then felt weak and fell to the ground, caught by a pile of pillows.

Scorpius did not approach her. "With the Room of Requirement, if you require something when you're in it, the room will provide accordingly." He then backed away from the door and left.


	5. Pain

As Lily lied on the pile of pillows, she thought about everything that had happened. _I blew it. It's over_. She was late for her first class, Herbology, but she didn't even care. Being all alone in the Room of Requirement felt right ot her.

_Maybe THIS is where I belong…_Lily thought as she started to cry. She then felt a slight breeze in her hair. Looking up, she saw Severus Snape through her tears.

Snape, first looking stern, felt to his knees to try to console Lily.

"There, there, Potter. Everything is going to be alright." He said.

"B-but, I'm in Slytherin! No offense." She added quickly. "And S-Scorpius. My f-family will n-never forgive me!" she stuttered as she cried.

Snape paused. "I knew your father all of his school career, Potter. He's a good man, and I know that he'll understand. As will the rest of your family."

"Scorpius." Was the only thing Lily could say through her crying. She repeated it over and over again.

Snape, not sure what to say, just sat with her. _She is so much like her grandmother, Lily…_he thought. Silently crying, he left the youngest Potter alone once again.

"Professor Longbottom?" Lily called out as she knocked on the door of the greenhouse. _Class is long over_. Lily thought. _He should be here. _

"Who would that be calling to me?" Neville called out from the back of the room.

"Lily Potter." Lily said as she smiled for the first time that day. That is how Neville always greeted her.

"Well, well, well, Lily Potter. Why weren't you in my class today?" Neville asked. He then saw that Lily's face was swollen and tear-stained. "Come here, little one." He said as he opened his arms for a hug.

Lily ran into his arms and began sobbing all over again. "Oh, Professor…"

"Lily, am I teaching you right now?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"Are there any other students around?"  
"No," Lily squeaked.

"Then, please, call me Neville. Now, tell me what's wrong."

Still not composed, Lily mumbled, "S-Slytherin."

"Oh, Lil. Are you really this worried about that? Don't you remember what I told all of you guys before the sorting? Your house doesn't matter!" Neville whispered to Lily, holding her in his arms.

"I-It's not only the Slytherin thing." Lily said, looking up at Neville.

"What else, my little Mandrake." Neville kidded.

Lily then though. _Should I tell Neville? I can usually tell him everything, but this? This….this needs to be kept a secret….Especially from Mum and Dad…_

"I'm….umm…just a little homesick." Lily lied through her teeth. She felt bad about lying to Neville, but she had to.

Neville, although a little suspicious, said, "I understand. I was homesick for a while in my first year, too. It's only been a day, Lily, you'll make friends. And once you make friends, everything feels a lot more comfortable. I promise. I'm sure you'll see your family more as the year goes on, too."

"Thanks Pro-Neville. You've helped a lot." Lily lied again.

"No problem. Remember, if you ever need anything, I'm here." He said to her as she walked out of the greenhouse.

_So much like her grandmother…_Snape thought as he sat alone on the astronomy tower. _Why do I still feel so for Lily? _He then began to cry. The pain that he has endured almost his whole life and after life has torn him apart. _Why do I still have to be here? Curse Lord Voldemort! Why can't I be in Heaven with her? I'm sure she's there…If anyone deserves to be there, it's her…_Not moving from his place, he shouted out in anguish and sobbed.

In the broom closet where Scorpius kneeled, he thought about his life. _I should have consoled her. Helped her in some way… Ah, I'm such an idiot!_ He then broke down in angry tears.

**Author's Note: **

Hi Everyone,

Thanks so much for following my story. I just wanted to apologize, because I realize that this chapter is a little disconnected from the story of Lily Potter. It is full of depressing and guilty feelings that are not only irrelevant to the story, but for them to be expressed through an eleven year old girl is a little odd. The reason this chapter was written as it was is for a very selfish reason on my part. Earlier this month, a girl in my school died of cancer. It has not only been a devastating experience for our community, but a draining one, too. I cannot imagine what it was like for the family. Anyways, I haven't really been expressing many emotions when it came to this subject, and writing this chapter was more of a release for me than the enjoyment of writing. I am sorry if this has caused you any grief. Thanks again for reading.

Sincerely,

Kim


End file.
